


The Mirkwood Queen

by Akrianna



Series: Stories from Woodland Realm [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrianna/pseuds/Akrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas sailed away and left his father without any heir. He sorrows and mourns and his butler, Naraweth, can't bear his king dying of sadness. Will he find some solution?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaves and questions

**Author's Note:**

> Both Elrond and Galadriel appear in this story... well, let's say that other rings didn't lose their power after One ring was destroyed ;)  
> Maybe I have got a little mess in dates, but this is fanfiction, right? So don't kill me, please, as I said: This is pararell universe  
> And pardon my English, too...

Thranduil, the elven king of Woodland Realm, was sitting on the armachair in his private chamber, drinking red wine from a silver chalice. His autumn crown, which was decorated with leafs and berries, was resting on the table. And Thranduil was feeling a bit like an autumn leaf, dead, withered and about to fall from his tree. Legolas, his only child and heir, sailed West with his friend Gimli. Now Thranduil had no heir. Mirkwood kingdom will fall after his death, because there will be no one to sit on his wooden throne. He emptied another goblet of wine. Sip after sip, it was calming him in some mysterious way.

"There will be winter soon," he said to himself and yawned "My kingdom will hide under snow. And then, there will be spring, with Spring Festival. Beautiful elven ladies will dance, decorated with spring flowers..." suddenly the cup slipped off his hand and made clink when silver met the wooden floor. Thranduil's eyes closed and his head dropped on the headrest of the armchair. A subtle elf appeared from the shadows behind the chamber's door. It was his personal servant Naraweth, holding a blanket in his slight hands. The sleep potion worked perfectly as he wanted. As his personal servant, he knew him more then anyone else. And because he was very loyal servant, he couldn't bear just watching the sorrow of his lord.

Naraweth gently covered sleeping Thranduil with the blanket. "Sleep well, my king. You need a rest." That was all he could do at the moment "I am just an odd servant, you know."

With sadness, he blowed off all candles and left the room.

 

Autumn passed his sceptre to winter. Thick layers of pure white snow fell on Mirkwood and all the beautiful nature was sleeping.

Thranduil was standing on the balcony of his chamber. Snowflakes, like little diamonds, were falling from sad grey sky.

"My king," said someone behind him. He turned back. It was Naraweth, wearing thick woolen cloak and winter boots, everything covered with snowflakes, no doubt he was outside,

"What is it, my loyal servant?" asked king.

"Lord Elrond is here. He wants to see you. Shall I let him in?" When his lord nodded, subtle elf disappeared for a while.

In the corridor behind the king chamber's door, Elrond was waiting.

"How is he?" asked the lord of Rivendell.

Naraweth sighed. "He is mourning for several months already and I am afraid he'll die because of sorrow. I even started adding a sleep potion into his wine. I believe you can manage to help him better than me," and he stepped away so the healer could enter the chamber. 

"My old friend, welcome and have a seat" said Thranduil as his visitor entered. Sight of him set on the little flames in king's eyes. He called Naraweth to fill two chalices with wine. "Tell me, how are you? What about Aragorn and Arwen?" he questioned to Elrond.

Elrond sipped wine from his chalice and smiled. "I still can't believe it, but... I am going to be grandfather!"

Little happy flames in Thranduil's eyes died, but he smiled over these good news. "Congratulations then, Elrond." He sighed "I wish my Legolas could be here with me and give me some grandchildren, too."

Lord of Rivendell looked at him. "I understand your grief, my old friend. Remember, I've lost my wife, too. But if it will continue as it does now, you'll die because from all that sorrow."

"And wouldn't it be better?" whispered Thranduil.

Elrond put his hand on the friend's shoulder. "Don't even think about that. Who would rule the kingdom? Your people need you."  _Besides, you don't even have any heir,_ he thought, but decided it would be better not to mention it.  _Just let him some time..._

"All right," sighed the Elvenking "Do you, one of the most skilled healers in Middle Earth, know a cure for broken heart then?"

The questioned thought for a while, then he nodded. "Yes. There are two known cures; the first of them is called time, one of the most powerful things in the world. And the second... well, maybe you will find it out yourself after some time. Anyway, wait till spring comes to your kingdom,“ smiled Elrond mysteriously.

This led to more questions appearing in Thranduil's head.


	2. Sheelala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spring has come into Woodland Kingdom and Naraweth with Thranduil are preparing for the Spring Celebration. Which surprises will this festival bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lle naa belegohtar, cormlle naa tanya tel'raa = You are mighty warrior, you heart is heart of lion  
> Arwen en amin = My lady  
> Sheelala = Spring Festival  
> Moica = gentle
> 
> Comments are welcome, because it!s my first fanfiction written in English :)

“I don't feel well today, Naraweth,” said Thranduil. It was morning, the day of Spring Festival.

“You haven't felt well since prince Legolas sailed away, my king,” answered Naraweth, braiding king's hair into formal hairstyle. One of private servant's duties was to prepare king for celebration, so he would look royal. 

King had to sit on a chair, because he was foot and half taller than his servant. “Don't you think I am too old for  _Sheelala_ ?” 

Naraweth smiled. “No. _Lle naa belegohtar_ , _cormlle naa tanya tel'raa_ ,my king. Just look in the mirror!” 

Thranduil stood up, staring at his reflection. Luckily, his servant has finished the hairstyle. Now it was time for the robe and spring crown. Naraweth commanded royal tailor to make a new one. This piece had emerald green colour sewn with silver ornaments. Now the Elvenking could see tall slender elf with fair braided hair and pale blue eyes, crown with Mirkwood flowers on his head.

“Come now, your people are waiting for you!” called his servant. Naraweth himself wore his best clothes; lavender-violet tunic made of glossy fabric, black boots, silver coronet and silver belt.

The Great hall was prepared for the upcoming feast. There were more flowers and butterflies and hummingbirds flying around. Musicians were tuning up their instruments. And all the elven ladies and lords were waiting for their king.

_I hope everything will be just all right..._ said the king's servant to himself.

After the feast all the elven ladies stood up in one line. Thranduil was standing in front of his throne, feeling a bit nervous. It was an old elven tradition; for starting the spring dance, the king had to pick one of ladies, if he didn't have any queen. And Thranduil's queen was dead for quite long time. He started his walk. Everyone was looking at him, curious, if it will be his daughter or sister, dancing with His Majesty. He looked through every single lady. One was more beautiful than other, dressed up in splendid robes, festooned with all possible jewellery that you can imagine. Then his sight stopped at the last of them; he didn't remember seeing her at the court before. He stopped at her.

She was slight, but with narrow hips and prettily shaped full breasts. He looked into her face; he probably haven't seen gentlier creature. Her hair were auburn, while almond shaped eyes had warm light green colour. She had nice, a bit upturned nose, not too big and not too small, and her lips could be described as “bud-like”. The lady wore simple red dress with wide v-shaped neckline, which was sewn with flower pattern. Around her neck there was a crystal pendant. King remembered that Elrond's daughter had a similar one.

Thranduil smiled at her. “ _Arwen en amin_ , will you dance with your king?”

She smiled and bowed. “I'd love to, Your Highness.”

He took her by hand and commanded musicians to play the music. They started to circle around the hall and other lords and ladies were joining them one after another.

“Beautiful maiden, can I know your name? I haven't seen you at my court before.”

Her cheeks blushed. “I... I am Moica, Your Highness. My father is your huntsman, he sent me to lady Galadriel when my mother died...”

_Raised up at Galadriel's court, well, that means she has best manners which an elven lady could have_ , thought Thranduil. “You dance very well, Moica.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” 

Unfortunately, there was time to change dancing partner. King Thranduil danced with many ladies that evening, but he still watched that which danced with him at the beginning.

Later, when the night has grown dark and elves gone home, Thranduil laid in his bed, thinking. He imagined Moica, smell of her flower perfume and elegant dance moves. Then he imagined her without clothes, just her auburn hair hiding ripe breasts. How graceful must by curves of her body! Suddenly, he felt tension of his sleeping trousers. He frowned; that feel was known to him, but...? He looked down under the blanket; his member stood erect. This hasn't happened to him for quite long time.

“It... it would be better if I go to sleep.” Thranduil buried himself under blankets and closed eyes.

After few hours Naraweth slipped in with bottle of sleeping potion in right hand. When he saw that the king is sleeping peacefully, he smiled.

“See? No need of you today, you little scumbag!” he frowned at the bottle and merrily walked away to his own chamber.


	3. King's silver harp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Sheelala, king Thranduil changed in some way. Is it the right one? And who lefts gifts at the door of Moica's chamber?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critics are welcome!

Naraweth had no duties at the moment, so he decided to spend some time in gardens. He walked around, looking at all the blooming flowers. This glade was really peaceful. Young elf decided to have a sit under an old oak with thick base and gnarled branches. It was the tree under which prince Legolas used to play very often. But now, he was gone.

There was a sound of walking and Naraweth saw lady Moica. She wore orange dress with wide sleeves today. As she spotted him, she sat next to him.

“Good noon, lady Moica,” greeted her Naraweth. “How do you like it here in our kingdom?”

“Thank you. I like the nature here, it's so beautiful – I almost forgot it by the time I was at lady Galadriel's court. And my father is glad I'm back at home. But strange things started happening to me...”

Naraweth raised his brows. “And what things, if I can now?”

She sighed. “Someone leaves gifts at my chamber's door almost every day. Flowers, bows, poems, and even crystal jewellery. I would like to know, who is that.”

“Maybe someone who secretly likes you, lady Moica,” smiled the king's servant. “Maybe I even know him.”

Her eyes glowed. “And... would you tell him that I want to meet him then?”

He nodded. “When I see him I'll tell him, don't worry. But now I have to go – you know, we personal servants have a lot of duties.”

They said bye to each other and then Naraweth hurried back to the palace. Actually, to king's chamber. When he was going up the stairs, he heard some melody. He sped up, going after it.

In the corridor he saw two maids, giggling.

“Can you hear? Our king dusted his old harp!” said one.

The other giggled again. “My uncle used to play the harp when he was in love. Maybe His Highness fell in love, too?”

“But who is his beloved one? Naraweth?” And they laughed together.

They didn't notice Naraweth, standing just behind them. “Ahem! Girls, I think I just heard you to speak not too nicely about our good king Thranduil. I think I will have to tell him...”

In one second, smiles disappeared from faces of maids. “We are sorry, Naraweth! We are deeply sorry! Please, don't tell His Highness!”

Now it was Naraweth who laughed. “All right, maids. But return back to your duties, right?”

Maids nodded and walked away.

That beautiful melody was still coming out of king's chamber. Naraweth opened the door and came in.

Thranduil was sitting on the chair, eyes closed, playing his silver harp, decorated with flowers, birds and leaves carved in. When he noticed his servant, he stopped to play. And after long time, Naraweth saw smile on his king's face. Not a big one, but it was marking that things are getting better.

“Naraweth, do you remember the last time I played this song?”

“Of course, my king...”

_Fire was merrily sizzling in fireplace. Thranduil, younger and bolder, was playing that melody on his silver harp. Gwaineveren, his queen, was sitting on the armchair. Her belly was great with child and she was gently stroking it, meanwhile Naraweth was brushing her beautiful golden hair._

_Thrandil stood up and walked to his wife. He kissed her neck and laid his hand upon her belly. “You always stroke it when I play the harp.”_

_Gwaineveren smiled. “Yes, I do. Because I hope our baby will love music as much as his parents.”_

“ _Have you thought about name already?”_

_Queen smiled again. “If it is boy, his name will be Legolas...”_

“And then she perished, my loyal Naraweth,” sighed king. All the grief made him looking older.

To lead his king off those thinks, Naraweth told: “I spoke with lady Moica today, my king.”

This caught Thranduil's attention immediately. “And... what did she say?”

“She wants to meet you, my king.”

King clapped his hands. “So what are waiting for, Naraweth?! Quickly, go and tell lady Moica that I'll be waiting for her under the old oak, two hours past noon!”

The servant slipped out and ran down the stairs. He looked around and when he spotted a maid dusting some sculpture, he told her:

"Go and tell to lady Moica that her secret love wil be waiting for her under the old oak, two hours past noon. And do not say who sends this message, right?"

The maid nodded and walked away. She told this message to her best friend and this maid said it to other, who knocked the door of Moica's chamber.

 

Moica was sitting under that old oak, wearing her red dress, which were her best. She was really curious about her secret admirer. She never thought someone might like her, Moica, the daughter of a hunter. If he is some lord, he could choose on of ladies, who were more noble and more beautiful than herself. And what if it's only cruel joke?

At that moment she had to stand up because king Thranduil himself came in sight. She bowed and greeted him.

He laughed. "You don't have to bow before me, Moica." She looked confused by that, so he smiled and explained. "You wanted to know the person, who sends you gifts and poems, didn't you?"

Moica was astonished. King himself had feelings for her? "Your Highness... I am but your vassal's daughter. I am not even so noble or beautiful as other ladies..."

Thranduil pulled from one of his sleeves single white rose and gave it to Moica. "That doesn't matter, my dear Moica. Since we danced together at _Sheelala_ , I can't think of nobody else but you. You are the most gentlier and the most beautiful elven woman I've ever seen."

And he pulled Moica to himself, hands around her, to kiss her sensual lips.

"My king..." she moaned.

"Thranduil, Moica. Call me Thranduil, please."

She let him to hold her tight. Her heart was pounding, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Is this only some weird dream? Or did he just kiss her?

“Let me love you. Let me kiss you. Let me tell sweet words to you. Let me bring you more flowers and write more poems. Moica, will you become my lover?”

Moica looked straight into his pale blue eyes. He was tall and handsome, with wide shoulders. And he was the only man who cared about her beside her own father. Who knows if there's another chance to find a man who would like her. She can at least try.

“Yes, Thranduil. I will become your lover,” she nodded.

He smiled. Then he took her by hand. “Come, my lady. We have much things to talk about.”


	4. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and this could happen if your king falls in love after several thousand years again. He invites his - uhm, mistress? - into his chamber to share bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melamin = My love  
> Aiya = Oh!

Several months passed, and Thranduil regained his strength again. He seemed so young and bold to Naraweth. And he exactly knew, who was entailed with this. Every time the king was about to meet Moica, he was happy as little elfling.

Whenever he wanted to see her - and it was almost everyday – the king sent his servant with a message. He was writing one now, sitting at his desk. The quill in king's slight hands quickly scratched the vellum, writing words of the purest feeling of all.

“This one is very special, Naraweth,” said Thranduil when he finished writing. “Go and give it straight to lady Moica, only you and no one else.”

 _This sounds seriously_ , thought the servant. As he walked through corridors of the palace, he couldn't help and had to stop and read it.

 _Melamin_ ,

_this evening I want you to come into my chamber. I've prepared something very special for you, I think you'll like it,_

_Your Thranduil._

_P.S.: Naraweth, I know you'll be so curious that you'll read it. So fetch some oil from the kitchen for me.._

“ _Aiya_! Into his chamber? And oil? Well... shouldn't I go and order a cradle at carver's? If I know my king, I'll be looking after elf babies soon,” he rolled his eyes.

***

As he wrote, Thranduil was really waiting in his chamber for Moica. Naraweth helped him with decorating of the room – there were freshly cut roses in a vase, red and pink candles and intense sticks. Thranduil liked that soft and warm light. Dressed up in comfortable trousers and tunic, he was sipping wine from his silver chalice.

Door cracked and his beloved one entered. He stood up and hugged her tightly.

“ _Melamin_ ,” he said and kissed her neck.

“You said this evening will be special, Thranduil,” replied Moica.

The king smiled. “Of course. Well... you know, we are together few months already...”

She was looking straight into his eyes, feeling unsure and confused. He took a deep breath and took her hand. Then he took off his trousers and put her hand lower. She could feel something hard.

“Can you feel how much I want you, Moica? Do you want me at least so much?” His heart started to pound in his chest.

She turned away from him. Her dress slipped off her and she turned back. “Yes, _melamin_ , I do.”

He took off his tunic and bared his wide chest covered with close-grained but soft hair. Naked, with his member erected, Thranduil lifted Moica and gently laid her on the bed. She immediately spread her legs, for she thought the king will take her now.

But he didn't. He just laughed and bent over her, kissing her breasts. Then he continued with kisses down her body, and stopped at Moica's sanctuary of innocence. Thranduil tried to lick it. She moaned, which meant he did it well, so he continued, bringing more pleasure to his lover, even entering her with tongue. Her sanctuary wept tears of lust soon.

Suddenly, Thranduil was upon Moica, looking straight into her eyes. She looked unsure.

"Don't worry, my darling, you'll like it," he whispered to calm her as he moved his hips closer and closer. Moica felt his elfhood entering her. And now, there was mixture of pleasure and pain... her innocence was destroyed as he pushed himself in. When he touched the gate of her womb, she gasped.

Thranduil started sliding in her in and out, trying to be gentle with that gentle swan. He kept kissing her forehead, cheeks, lips and neck.

"Thranduil," she moaned "Does it always feel so good?"

He nodded. "Of course, my beautiful swan. And one day, I'll put my baby into you this way."

Moica shivered under him, and he shivered even more. How long it was from the day when he slept with a woman last time? Maybe few thousand years? It had to be Gwaineveren, when she was in early stage of pregnancy. She rode him, so they wouldn't harm their unborn son.

He slipped off her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, confused.

He smiled. "No, Moica," as he rolled himself on his back. "Just... try to sit upon me now. You'll like it too."

She carefully sat on his spear, which got into her immediately. Then she unsurely tried to move her hips. When the king under her nodded, she continued faster. Meanwhile, he played with her breasts.

"You learn very fast, Moica, and I am pleased with it," he whispered. Then he rolled her again under himself.

She wrapped his hips with her legs, this provoced him to add on speed with thrusting. His breathing fastened, too, and after a while, all his muscles hardened and then loosed again as he filled her womb with his royal seed. Thranduil waited and then slipped of her. His manly gift was spilt on the bedsheet and on the inner side of Moica's thights.

"Now sleep, my butterfly. Tommorow, I will teach you more," And he wrapped his arms around her, so she could fall asleep on his chest.

 _I even didn't need that oil_ , thought Elvenking. _But I'll keep it for some other uses..._


	5. Visit at Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil decided to introduce his beloved Moica to his friend, lord Elrond. And Moica doesn't feel well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mela en' coiamin = Love of my life  
> Ada = daddy  
> Lirimaer = my friend

The winter was here again and Thranduil with Moica and Naraweth were sitting in their chariot, on the way to visit lord Elrond in Rivendell. Moica looked tired and felt uncomfortable for some reason, although it was not even noon.

"What's wrong, my love?" asked Thranduil and stroked her hair as she sat next to him.

She shaked a bit. "I am not sure why, but these dress used to fit me perfectly and now they're unpleasantly tight on breasts and belly. And... I am tired..."

"Then rest on me and get some sleep if you want, so you'll be fresh when I introduce you to lord Elrond."

And she really slept till afternoon, when they finally arrived to Rivendell. Lord Elrond was awaiting them along with few courtiers.

"Welcome, my old friend!" greeted him Elrond as they got off the chariot. Then he looked at Moica. "Oh, I see you brought some pretty companion with you."

Thranduil smiled and took Moica by hand. "I have the honor to present you lady Moica, my... _melamin_."

Elrond smiled and kissed Moica's hand. "Nice to meet you, lady Moica. I hope you'll have good time at this visit." He inspected her for a while. _Something didn't seem right. Her dress look so tight... especially over breasts and belly. Isn't she...?_ "You look tired, Moica."

"Well, wouldn't it be better if Moica got some rest meanwhile we go for a ride, Elrond?" proposed Thranduil. "Naraweth will take care of her."

And so they rode to one of beautiful forests around Elrond's kingdom. Snow here was as pure and white as in Mirkwood. Crisping under hooves of their horses, it finished the magic of this scenery.

"Your Moica is really _lirimaer_. Where did you meet her?" asked Elrond to start friendly conversation.

"I picked her to dance with me during celebrations of _Sheelala_. At first, I felt nothing, but... after some time, I realised that I can love again. I kept sending her gifts and flowers, writing poems. And now? We make love almost every night, I have taken her all the ways a man can take a woman."

 _Almost every night? Well, another hint leading to my theory!_ "I am glad you regained your strenght again. I haven't seen you so happy since Legolas called you _ada_ for the first time, _mellonamin_."

Thranduil smiled. "And how are you, Elrond?"

"Me? Well... I went to visit Arwen and Aragorn recently. She bore son, they named him Eldarion. He will be good king, like his father."

They continued through the forest and they arrived to the meadow. There both friends decided to stop for a while. Thranduil remembered, how he along with little Legolas visited Elrond. Little prince chased butterflies all the day here. And where is he now? Gone. Will he ever hear someone calling him _ada_ again?

"I think it's time to return, my old friend. The wind blows stronger, there may be some snow storm," said Elrond and this finally put Thranduil back into reality.

At their journey back, they talked about old times. When both their wives, Gwaineveren and Celebrian, were with them. And about the time when they were both only little elflings.

As soon as they arrived back to Rivendell, Naraweth run straight to them. He looked terrified, pale in his face, shivering a bit.

"My king," he gasped. "Thank Valar you're back! Lady Moica..."

"What's wrong with her, Naraweth?" asked Thranduil, growing pale, too.

"...she... she didn't feel well and fainted. I carried her into the chamber which was prepared for you. I thought lord Elrond would know what to do with her."

Elrond jumped off his horse and nodded. "Don't worry, I will examine her. Just wait for a while, I have to bring my things. You can go in front of the chamber meanwhile." _This looks even more suspicious..._

"What could be wrong with her, Naraweth? I hope it isn't something serious." Thranduil looked stressed. Naraweth sat with him at the bench in front of the chamber. This wasn't good. His king wouldn't bear if something happened to Moica. Elrond slipped around them into the room. Now they had to wait. It reminded that day when queen Gwaineveren died.

After a while, Elrond opened the door, smiling. Thranduil shot up from his chair and nearly tumbled down Naraweth. "Is she ill, Elrond?"

Lord of Rivendell patted his back. "Luckily, not. She doesn't feel good, it's normal in early stage."

Elvenking frowned. "Early stage of what?"

"Of pregnancy. She is pregnant with your child, my dear friend."

Naraweth gave sight of relieve and Thranduil's eyes sparkled. "Do you hear, Naraweth? I will be _ada_ again!" And he grabbed Naraweth and danced with him around the corridor. Then he opened door and walked into the chamber.

Moica was lying on the bed, but as he came in, she sat up. " _Mela en' coiamin_ ," she said. "Did you hear the news?"

He sat beside her and kissed her hands. "Yes, my beloved Moica," he put his palm on her belly. "Tommorow, we will be engaged and I will make you my wife as soon as possible, so our baby will be born into full family."

"As you wish, Thranduil," she said and kissed him.

In the evening, when Moica already slept with her hed resting on king's chest, Thranduil couldn't sleep. He thought about all the nice things which were about to come in next months; royal wedding, equiping nursery, and then, their child was about to come into the world. What a sweet life...


	6. Wedding bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moica is about to marry king Thranduil and thus become queen of Woodland Realm. How will react her father to these news?

"A letter for you, my lady!" said the servant as he carried an letter to lady Galadriel, queen of Lothorien. She was sitting in summerhouse in her beautiful gardens, reading some book.

"Thank you," said Galadriel and opened the envelope. As she read it, one of her beautiful smiles appeared on her face.

"Who writes you if I can know, my dear?" asked Celeborn, who was painting a picture. He came closer and kissed his wife's cheek.

Galadriel turned at him. "Moica. She's going to have a baby."

Her husband looked confused for a moment. "And... does she know who's the father?"

"Celeborn! Of course she does. It's king Thranduil, and we are invited to their wedding," said Galadriel as if it was something totally casual.

"Well, we have to think of something nice to give them as wedding gift then," nodded Celeborn. "I wonder what her father will say to that..."

***

Moica was approaching her father's chamber. The time has come, and her wedding to king Thranduil was about to be announced to people of Mirkwood. But she thought her father should be the first to know it before it was official. She stopped and knocked the door.

"Come in!" With this, she entered the room. Aegnor, her father, was cleaning his equipment. When he saw his daughter, he stood up.

"Come and sit, my dear daughter. I am glad you decided to visit me." He dusted his tunic and sat on the chair, too. He noticed that Moica looks a bit unsure. "Is something wrong? Don't you like it there in Mirkwood?"

Moica took a deep breath. "No no, I like it there very much. But there's something really important what I must say to you, father."

"What is it then?" asked Aegnor.

Young elf's heart started to pound. She stroked her belly. The baby bump was now visible at closer look. "I... I am expecting baby."

"But... you are so young, Moica!" gasped Aegnor. He looked astonished and worried. "And who is the father?"

Moica smiled a bit. "Thranduil - I mean, king Thranduil, father."

"You... you are... just kidding," moaned Aegnor before he fainted.

When the huntsman opened his eyes, he saw king's personal servant Naraweth, bent upon him.

"He's awake, Your Highness," said the servant and stood up. Aegnor stood up slowly, too. Now he saw king himself, sitting next to Moica, holding her hand. So it was true. Elvenking was father of his first grandchild.

"My... my king..." stammered Aegnor, shivering. What should he say?

"You can sit, Aegnor the huntsman," nodded Thranduil.

"My daughter, she-"

"Yes, you should be proud of her. I have chosen her as my lover and she will became queen of Woodland Realm soon. I hope you will attend our wedding as proper father."

Aegnor nodded. "Of course, Your Highness. I will."

***

The big day has come when wedding preparations were thanks to nifty Naraweth. Everyone was curious about royal wedding and new queen. There's one very important tradition according to elven weddings: the groom has to choose his bestman, while bride will be led to altar by her father, who "hands over" daughter to her future husband. And after saying ceremonial words, groom's bestman affirms that ceremonial processed as it should have.

Of course, Thranduil had chosen Lord Elrond to be his bestman. They were along with Naraweth in king's chamber yet. The king wore those clothes which he had at Spring Festival, where he met Moica. The groom fell a little bit nervous.

"Naraweth," he said. "Go and see Moica if everything is all right. I need to talk with Lord Elrond in privacy." As the door closed behind the servant, Thranduil turned to his friend.

"What would you like to talk about, Thranduil? You are looking so young in these clothes..." He was smiling, but when he saw unsure face of Elvenking, he went serious. "My old friend... what sorrows you on your wedding day? Your beautiful bride is waiting for you and in half a year, you'll be _ada_ again."

"And that's what I am afraid of," whispered Thranduil.

Elrond put his hand on friend's shoulder. "Moica is young and strong, she'll make it."

"Gwaineveren was young and strong, too, and though she died in childbed, bringing my late heir into this world."

Elrond thought for a while. "And what if I promise to take care of Moica when she goes into labor and see to that both her and child are all right?"

A sparkle of hope appeared in Thranduil's pale blue eyes. "Would you do it for me?"

He nodded. "Yes. I will stay here for the last month of Moica's pregnancy. But now it's time for wedding ceremonial, hurry up, my friend, for you people are waiting!"

They came into the Great Hall, where elves were waiting. There was a place for ceremonies such as weddings, and Thranduil with Elrond stood there. The high-priestess was here yet, of course to wed them.

From the opposite side of Great Hall, bride and her father came in sight. Everyone turned and gasped, for she was so beautiful. Circlet of flowers sat on her braided auburn hair, shimmering in light. Her dress with long sleeves had the warm light green colour of her eyes and she looked like goddess. She had also silver belt, necklace and earrings with red stones. Those she got from lady Galadriel, who stood along with Celeborn in the first row of guests.

Aegnor looked very proud as he walked side to side with his daughter to her future husband, where they stopped. Now it was time for ceremonial words. Thranduil meanwhile put a circlet of flowers onto his head, too. The high-priestess started with her formal part of ceremony.

Then it was time for words of father and groom.

"I, Thranduil, king of Woodland Realm, ask you for your daughter to become my wife," started Thranduil.

"I, Aegnor the huntsman, will give you my daughter Moica only if you promise to take care of her in good or bad, in health or illness, during peace or war, in darkness or light." said Aegnor.

And Thranduil promised "I, Thranduil, king of Woodland Realm, promise I will take care of your daughter Moica in good or bad, in health or illness, during peace or war, in darkness or light."

Now it was time for Elrond's part. "I, Elrond, lord of Rivendell, Halfelf, swear the highest of oaths, I swear this wedding ceremony was performed as it should be and souls of man and woman were connected under sight of Valar."

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may change your circlets and kiss," said priestess.

With these words, Moica took off her garland and put it on Thranduil's head - he had to bend - and her husband made the same thing with his one. Then he grabbed Moica around waist and their lips met in deep kiss.

And everyone clapped, even tears of joy and emotion were here. Now guests made two rows at both sides of long carpet, which led to two thrones; one belonged to Thranduil and the other was freshly made for his new queen. They walked, arm to arm, and flowers were thrown upon their heads. Fathers lifted their little children so they could see better.

As royal pair walked up the stairs leading to thrones, Thranduil lifted Moica's hand which he hold and said:

"Rejoice, people of Woodland Realm, here you have your queen, Moica!"

"Long live queen Moica! Long live king Thranduil!" cried their vassals.

But two ladies didn't like that sight. "The king and the huntsman's daughter. Just take a look at her - she doesn't even look noble! How could our king choose her?" said one.

"Maybe because she is kind and modest, unlike you, lady Linuleth," echoed behind them. It was Naraweth, smiling, for it was merry day also for him.

There was rich wedding feast of five dishes. And king commanded minstrels to play the music.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering._

_Tinuviel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering._

 

_There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elven-river rolled._

_He walked along and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadow following..._

Moica smiled at Thranduil. "How did you know that it's my favourite song?"

"Your father told me," answered Thranduil "And besides... you are my Lúthien," and kissed her cheek. There was time for dancing, and everyone joined. The celebration lasted till midnight, then everyone went to sleep.

But just married royal couple didn't. They locked themselves in their shared chamber. Moans could be heard that night.

In the light of few candles, Elvenking laid on his back, holding Moica's hips. She rode him and it brought him great pleasure. Time from time he touched her belly.

After they finished, they soon fell asleep, snuggled to each other.


	7. Royal Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moica's pregnancy progressed and Thranduil can't wait till he'll be ada again. But at the same time, he is afraid of his wife's life, because of dark shadow in his past.

Moica's belly was getting bigger and rounder with every month. They were often asked about name for their baby, and father-to be was enjoying every moment with his wife. For few days she haven't felt well and spent them in the bed. This led to lord Elrond arriving month earlier, because of panicky Thranduil, afraid of his wife and child.

Lady Galadriel decided to go for a visit. She brought to Moica some things like baby clothes and some soft toys, which were made by one of her lady companions, who liked Moica very much. Galadriel herself said she'll come again to see the baby when she or he is born.

***

"Thranduil!" whispered someone.

Thranduil opened his eyes. Moica laid next to him, peacefully sleeping, right hand wrapped around her swollen belly. Half sleeping, he slowly looked around. Who could wake him up in the middle of night and for what?

And then he saw her. Sitting on his armchair, young and beautiful, not deadly pale as the last time. Blue eyes sparkling, golden hair as freshly brushed. She was dressed up in her favourite blue dress.

He got up and walked to her. "Gwaineveren," he gasped. "Melamin, why did you left me? Why?"

His late queen smiled at him. "If I could do anything with that, believe me, I would stay and raise our son together with you. Though he has never known his mother, he grew up well, our Legolas." She looked at the bed. "I see you found a new wife."

Thranduil turned back. "I am sorry, _melamin_..."

Gwaineveren shook her head. "No, my dear. I am not your love anymore. Your new family needs you. I gave you son and passed away, as it was written by Fate. And your kingom needs someone who would rule after you..."

And she disappeared. Then everything blured, and elvenking found himself standing in the corridor at some chamber. Two young elves were here, one sitting on the bench and the other anxiously walking back and forth. As he turned to him, Thranduil realized that it's himself, but it seemed like his younger version can't see him.

Shrieks were echoing from the chamber, and both elves shivered with each of them.

"How long it will take? I am afraid of her, Naraweth?" said younger Thranduil.

"I... I don't know, my king," stammered Naraweth.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. A moment later, an woman with thick curly black hair and tan skin, dressed up in blue robes opened the door, holding a little bundle.

"It's a boy, Your Majesty," she said, as the bundle moved a bit.

Thranduil went to her, smiling over the little elfling. "My son..." Then he looked again at the woman. "How is my wife, witch?"

The witch gulped. "Queen Gwaineveren, she-" but young king along with Naraweth and Thranduil rushed into the chamber.

There, in big bed, laid an elf woman, with deadly pale face, bedsheets around her soaked with blood.

Naraweth looked as if he is about to faint. King's younger himself burst into tears.

"Guards! Feed that witch to bears and wolves, she killed my wife, my only love!" and he sank to his knees next to his wife's dead body, holding her hand and sobbing.

The witch passed newborn prince who started to cry to Naraweth, and he did his best to calm the baby.

"My king, I did nothing! It was her or child, she pleaded me to save him, I had no-" but two guards took her by arms and led her out of the room.

And Thranduil saw the thing he never wanted to see: instead of Gwaineveren, Moica was lying there... and everything blurred again...

"Thranduil! Thranduil!" he heard over himself. He woke up back in his own chamber, covered in sweat, breathing quickly. He saw Moica, healthy and alive.

"Moica... what happened?"

"You had a nightmare, my love. You even wept. Which terrible thing haunted my king?"

 _So it was just and ugly nightmare,_ he thought. "Gwaineveren, my late wife visited me. She died in childbed. And I dreamt about that day, but instead of Gwaineveren, it was you who died." He uncovered her belly and laid his palm on it. The little elfling inside moved, maybe trying to respond to his father.

Thranduil smiled and kissed his wife's baby bump. "I am your _ada_ , little one." He loved stroking and kissing the belly. It calmed him, too. "How long does remain till birth?" he asked Moica.

"Lord Elrond says that one or two weeks may be remaining." She snuggled to him.

Her breasts, fuller and swelled up with milk were nuzzling at him. He reached unbuttoned neckline of her nightrobe and took one of them in hand. For a while he played with it and then suddenly took the nipple in mouth. He sucked, more and more, and then he felt something warm and sweet on his tongue. Thranduil has never tasted something so sweet and good before, so he kept sucking to get more. Then he repeated the same thing with the second breast.

"Thank you, my love," smiled Moica. Her hand dissapeared under the blanket, and with her touch, Thranduil noticed a bump under his blanket. It seemed like he was horny, for they hadn't been making love since Moica's belly grew too big. But his wife didn't mind, she uncovered him too and he now felt her mouth around his elfhood.

She licked it, kissed it, and whatsover brought him pleasure. It wasn't so good as if he was upon her, but soon he moaned and pleaded her to accelerate. Suddenly, his elfhood twitched and he finaled into her mouth. And Moica carefully swallowed every drop of his seed, then she cleaned his spear and laid next to him again. "Are you satisfied, my honey?"

He smiled and kissed her lips, still a bit salty. "Yes, I am. But now, let's go back to sleep." He looked at the belly and gently patted it. "And you, don't kick mommy too much, she needs to rest a lot. Good night, our little one." Then he and Moica said good night to each other and fell asleep, cuddling.


	8. Elanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can happen, when Moica goes into labour?

Elrond was sitting in the garden, writing a letter to his daughter, queen Arwen. He wrote her about Moica and Thranduil, and was asking about little Eldarion. If Moica and Thranduil weren't holding court, he would be with them. Elvenking was his childhood friend and he liked young queen, too. She saved his old friend's life, no doubt. Arwen has asked yet if Moica would like to meet her. Elrond responded her that it will be possible after the baby is born.

"Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!" echoed somewhere behind. As Lord of Rivendell turned, he saw Naraweth, running in his direction. He stopped at him.

"What happened, Naraweth? You look terrified a bit," frowned Elrond.

Naraweth nodded and breathed heavily. "Queen Moica has pains! And king Thranduil has gone totally mad... he hushed guards and servants away and carried Moica into their chamber himself!"

"All right, all right, come with me and help me to fetch my things."

After Naraweth helped to warm the water for bathing, got some fresh towels and found that baby-wrap sewn by Moica, they rushed to royal pair's chamber.

Moica was sitting on the bed, moaning and sobbing, one hand on her belly. Thranduil was trying to calm her.

"Shhh, don't you cry, I am here with you, _melamin_ ," he whispered to her. When he spotted Elrond, he frowned. "Where were you wandering?! I didn't ask you to flap around my kingdom like Mordor bat! Do something, or my wife is going to die!"

 _Naraweth was right, he has really gone mad_ , thought Elrond and murmured something. "Thranduil, would you please-"

"No way!" growled Thranduil "I am not going anywhere, my wife needs me and I won't leave her."

"My king, it would-" started Naraweth.

But king was even more mad. "Shut up, Naraweth! I am your king and I give orders! Besides, you haven't even slept with any woman, you are only shy virgin servant!"

Elrond sighed, for Naraweth's face has gone red as ripe apple. He looked back to Moica and put his hand on her belly. He almost could feel the anxiety of little elfling, hidden inside her womb yet. "Moica, listen to me now. You have to push as hard as you can with every contraction, so the baby can-"

"Don't order my wife what she has and doesn't have to do!" hissed Thranduil at him.

Now it was enough even for so kind and good being as Elrond of Rivendell was. "Thranduil, you are my dearest friend since we both were toddlers, but enough is enough! I delivered three children of mine and many more of others, so, as you said before to that poor shy lad who's by some coincidence your faithful servant: shut up!"

And so Thranduil didn't say nothing more, just held Moica's hand. After a while, he stood up, but after few steps the plonking sound could be heard as Elvenking slapped himself on the floor - he fainted.

***

"My king. My king, wake up!"

Thranduil's eyelids shivered and he opened eyes. It took him a while before he realised what has happened in last few hours. He shot up from the armchair and looked around. Naraweth was washing bedsheets stained with blood, singing song _Of Amroth and Nimrodel._ Elvenking shook his head and gave sight of relief when he saw Elrond standing at Moica. He came nearer.

Elrond looked a bit tired, but he was smiling. "Congratulations, you are _ada_ again! Moica led very well though it was her first birth." And he walked to Naraweth to leave them some time.

Thranduil sat on the bed next to his wife and kissed her. Then he looked at the little bundle which she held at arms. It had a bunch of his silvery golden hair at peak of it's little head. When the baby opened its eyes, they were pale blue, as Thranduil's. "Do you want to hold our daughter?" Moica said. She looked exhausted, but happy.

"Our daughter?" gasped Thranduil and carefully took the baby from his wife. "Hello there, my little princess. Do you remember me? I stroked and talked to you every day. And you kicked against my hand..." Even now Thranduil felt kicks of small feet buried somewhere in wrap.

"I am sorry, Thranduil," said Moica.

He looked into her eyes. "For what, my gentle swan?"

She sighed. "Because I didn't birth you a son, heir to Woodland Realm. Aren't you... dissapointed?"

Thranduil smiled. "Moica. She is our baby, from my seed and your womb, doesn't matter if boy or girl. And besides, you are young and fertile, so this certainly isn't our last one." When Moica smiled at him, he stroked her cheek.

Somebody knocked the door. For Naraweth was still busy with tasks given by Elrond, lord of Rivendell answered it himself.

There stood Aegnor the huntsman, looking anxious. "Is she... are they... I mean...?" he asked.

Elrond nodded. "Yes, you may come in and see your first grandchild. Your daughter is very strong and brave woman."

Aegnor came in. There he saw king Thranduil sitting next to his daughter, cradling tiny moaning bundle.  "My king!" he kneeled.

"Stand up, Aegnor the huntsman. Or don't you want to meet your granddaughter?"

Aegnor carefully came to the bed and even more carefully took the baby as Thranduil passed it into his strong arms, inturated with many years of archery. It has been so long since he held a baby, actually it was Moica. "So it's a girl, isn't it?"

"Yes, father. We decided to name her Elanor, as that flower with silver and golden blossom, which grows in Lothorien." At her last visit, lady Galadriel brought to Moica seeds of elanor, and Thranduil orderem gardeners to plant them in gardens. And when they bloomed, he gave them to Moica to please her.

After Elanor was cuddled by her grandfather, Elrond came in sight again. "Well, let mother and baby rest now. It was hard day for both of them." He took little princess from Aegnor and gently laid her into the cradle next to the bed. Then he along with Naraweth, Thranduil and huntsman went out. Aegnor turned right to get into his own room and Naraweth aimed at direction of kitchen for he knew Thranduil and Elrond would appreciate a snack.

Thranduil sat in the chamber where Elrond was quartered during his time in Woodland Realm. Soon, Naraweth brought them a trash with two silver chalices of red wine, some bread, butter, cheese and berries. Then king told him to sit with them.

"I want to thank you, my old friend, I am your appreciator," said Thranduil and sipped wine from his chalice.

Elrond smiled. "You are welcome. Do you plan to make some celebration?"

Thranduil nodded. "Of course I do. My people will be curious about royal baby, though most of them remember Legolas's birth."

"But those days there wer either reason to mourn than reason to celebrate, this will be different, my king," pointed out Naraweth.

"That lad is right, Thranduil," nodded Elrond and took a bit of cheese.

"Well then," said Elvenking "Tommorow, I will need you both, for my people should meet their king's daughter in the best way possible."

***

Naraweth heard moaning, and this woke him up. They belonged to little Elanor. He jumped off his bed, and in sleeping tunic and trousers rushed to the door of nursery.

"My princess needs personal servant's help!" he murmured.

By the time he reached the door, she started to cry. "Shhh, don't you cry, my princess, your faithful servant is here at your service!" He took her into his arms and tried to calm her by cradling.

It didn't help. And so Naraweth tried again and again - he even sang her several lullabies.

When Moica came in, she was confused a bit, for she saw Naraweth in pyjamas sitting on the floor, holding her daughter, crying was mixing up with servant's nice voice.

When he spotted Moica, he stood up. "My queen, forgive me, I tried my best-"

She smiled. "It's all right, Naraweth. She's hungry, and though you are able to do everything for us, you wouldn't be able to nurse her. You can go now, my husband wants to see you. He wants to talk about some serious matter."

Naraweth passed her Elanor, bowed and went out of the nursery. Then he came into royal chamber. He was worried - what could happened? Did he do something wrong?

Thranduil was looking at several of his robes, deciding which one he would take for today's celebration.

"My king," said Naraweth "Queen said you want to see me."

The king nodded. "Sit," he said and poured red wine into two chalices. Naraweth slowly sat down, took a sip and gulped.

Thranduil frowned at him. "My faithful servant," he started "I heard some very, very peculiar things..." he talked disturbingly quietly, in tone which his servant hasn't heard never before.

"What... what is it, my king? Where did I go wrong? Aren't you longer content with my services?" stammered Naraweth

Thranduil shaked his head. "No, it's not this matter. But I've heard that you are somehow involved into mine and Moica's relationship!"

By that time, Naraweth was internally screaming. "No! My king, I swear, I've never ever touched your wife! I am your faithful servant, and this would be the highest of high treasons possible!"

Thranduil laid his palm on Naraweth's shoulder. "Shhh... stop panicking. I know you wouldn't do that. Remember, you are in my service since you were young lad. But I heard from not-mentioned person that you somehow helped Moica into my arms. So tell me - how?"

"Well, my king," started Naraweth "Do you remember lord Elrond's visit during that winter before you've met lady Moica? He talked to me afterwards. 'He's without any heir now, Naraweth,' he said 'And sorrows more and more. It would help him if he fills the empty place in his heart, that one which remained after Gwaineveren.' And I remembered that Aegnor talked to me the day before - he told me about his daughter, who lived in Lothlórien. So Elrond agreed that I will write a letter to lady Galadriel, and she asked Moica if she would like to return home to her father. It was plan with uncertain result, but as you can see, it worked."

"And I am grateful to both of you, Naraweth," smiled Thranduil "But now, which robe should I put on for the celebration?"

Naraweth smiled, too. Everything was all right.

***

Everything was prepared. Naraweth quickly checked the list of invited guests - one of them was queen Arwen, daughter of lord Elrond, who came with her little son Eldarion and decided to stay few days after the celbration. Of course, lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn arrived, too.

And there they were coming - king Thranduil side to side with queen Moica, holding their daughter. Everyone was curious about her; royal baby was something what they haven't seen for very long time. Thranduil and Moica walked between two rows of people and guests, so everyone could see the most precious jewel of Woodland Realm.

After that, Naraweth was commissioned to put Elanor to sleep in nursery. And Thranduil knew that his butler was glad for it. He would spend all the day helping Moica with the child.

 _She will adore him as the most favourite uncle when she grows up,_ thought monarch of Woodland Realm and asked his wife for the first dance.


	9. Epilogue: Naraweth and children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years passed and Thranduil along with his family goes on a visit to Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Fluffy little elflings and partly-elflings ahead!
> 
> ...and Naraweth's story? To be continued in my next fanfiction ;)

"Naraweth, when will we be in Rivendell?" asked princess Elanor, who was now six years old. Naraweth sat in a charriot on the way to Rivendell, where they were about to meet with others. It was early morning.

"I think that in the afternoon we should be at place."

"Naraweth, will there be Eldarion and his sisters with us? And Elboron? And what about Frodo and his friends?" plumped prince Oropher. Half a year after Elanor's birth, Thranduil got his wife with child again. And now, not too many was remaining till her next birth. It was quite tiresome for him, because he had to help Moica more and those two kept asking him about the baby.

"Of course, they all will be there," answered Naraweth. Moica from the opposite seat smiled at them.

But Elanor's next request was worse than all the questions about their yet unborn sibling at once. "Naraweth, tell us about our older brother, who doesn't live with us. _Ada_ doesn't want to talk about him!"

"Yes, that's true," nodded Oropher "Every time we ask _ada_ about him, he only frowns and sends us to play with other children. Tell us, please, how was our brother?"

"Was he tall, handsome and brave as _ada_?"

"Where has he gone?"

"And why?"

Naraweth sighed. They took advantage of king Thranduil riding on his white horse called Brook - which he got as wedding gift from lord Faramir and lady Eówyn - with guards in front of escort. But what loyal Naraweth wouldn't do for his king's and queen's beloved kids. "Allright, but you must promise me that you will not tell about it to your _adar_."

"We promise, Naraweth!" nodded kids, possesive after stories about Legolas.

"Your brother's name was Legolas. And yes, he was tall, handsome and brave. He hunted in the forest, he played the harp, he danced and sang ballads." He wanted to say something like 'When he was born, all the kingdom celebrated', but that would be half-lie. Already talking about prince Legolas was something what king wouldn't agree with, and tasking mind of his two younger children with events after their half-brother's birth would set him mad. _He was lost, half mad, sorrowing so much..._ "But after the One Ring was destroyed - I think Frodo narrated you that story - he sailed West, to another elves, along with his friend Gimli, who was a dwarf. And as you know, king Thranduil doesn't like dwarven folk. His departure striked your _adar_ very much, but there was nothing he could do about that. But this is only one part of the story - for the next part you must wait till you are old enough. I promise I will tell it to you, too."

Both prince and princess thanked and yawned. Craddled by ride of the carriage, they fell asleep, cuddled to Naraweth. They slept until they came to Rivendell.

There, when they jumped off the carriage, a boy in age of Elanor along with two girls - they were twins - ran to hug them. It was no one else than Eldarion and his sisters, Gilraen and Iworven. Behind them, there stood Elrond, Arwen and Aragorn. Thranduil jumped off Brook's back, took his wife's hand and went to greet old friends.

"Naraweth," called Thranduil at him "Go and keep an eye on kids - they sure want to play together!"

Naraweth sighed. He liked them, but sometimes, it was hard work. So he lead children into the garden, where he sat on a bench and crossed his legs. He pulled small and thin book out of his pocket. It was his favourite book of love poetry. He always blushed a bit while reading it. So he started to read the first of poems, but somebody patted on his knee.

It was prince Oropher, looking at him imploringly by warm green eyes of his mother. "Naraweth, could you please play with us 'Smaug the dragon and dwarves?'"

"Allright," said Naraweth and stood up. Now he just had to chase and catch them... this seemed pretty easy. When he was a little elfling back in palace's orphan home, he was the smallest and thus the fastest of all children - he was excellent in chasing and catching. So, what would be so hard on catching few children? With this, he shot off the bench to catch prince Eldarion, but he missed. He looked around and tried Elanor this time, but he missed again. Then he found the easiest target: Elrond's granddaughters Gilraen and Iworven. But as he was running straight to them, he slipped at grass and fell backwards with loud 'splat'.

Children came to him, laughing, and sat down at 'Smaug'. And Naraweth started to laugh with them.

"What a pity that our parents don't have some Naraweth, too," said Eldarion.

In that very moment, Aragorn along with Faramir - who meanwhile arrived and led Elboron to children - came in sight. Elboron went to greet with his friends and Aragorn beckoned on Naraweth.

"I see that they like you, Naraweth. But there's more serious matter now," said Aragorn.

"What is it, sire?" asked Naraweth nervously.

"Queen Moica went into labour, and Thranduil is with her at the moment. He asks you to play with children as long as possible, so everything would be all right."

Naraweth just nodded. "All right. It's my duty."

And so he kept playing merry games with children. He didn't know, how long it was, because it has set him happy. He remembered how he used to spent time playing with other orphans back in his childhood days.

"Oropher! Elanor! Come here!" they heard. It was king Thranduil, smiling happily.

"What is it, _ada_?" asked children.

He kneeled to them and stroked their hair. "Well, your younger sibling decided to come a bit sooner than me and _naneth_ thought..."

"And is it a girl or a boy?" blurted Elanor.

Thranduil laughed. "Actually, they are twins: a boy, and a girl... now come with me and see them!" he took them by hands and they walked to Elrond's palace.

Naraweth sighed and sat down on the green grass. He remembered how at age of fifteen years, recently married king Thranduil and queen Gwaineveren have chosen him to be their personal servant. Even that he was a bit awkward at the beggining, he did his best. However, he couldn't save his queen from dying. But many things have changed since then. He helped his king to raise Legolas. And after that, he along with Elrond healed his twice broken heart. Now there was another queen and her four children, waiting for his help. And Naraweth promised one thing: he promised, that when they grow up, they will become proper elves as Legolas. It will be long and difficult way, but at the end, there was a promise. Promise of Woodland Realm having another king, and more kings after him.

"But first, I must survive taking care of twins," murmured Naraweth and smiled.


End file.
